


Strawberries on the icing

by kitbug



Series: Rough Sailing [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Can't have that, DA DWC, F/F, Fluff, Isabela is having Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitbug/pseuds/kitbug
Summary: Isabela doesn't like to stay the night.  Hawke convinces her otherwise.  Set Act 2.





	Strawberries on the icing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.” from [BearlyTolerable.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearlytolerable/pseuds/bearlytolerable)

“Hawke?”

There was a grunt of acknowledgment.  At least Hawke wasn’t asleep. That helped mitigate some of the guilt Isabela felt at the possibility of leaving her to wake up alone.  The fact that she was even feeling guilty over that was… wrong.

“Hawke, it’s late.  I need to go.”

Hawke’s eyes slowly rose to meet hers and she shook her head against Isabela’s shoulder.  “You don’t  _ need  _ to.”

Isabela stiffened.  This was worse. It would have been better if Hawke had been asleep.  A quiet exit was so much easier.

“And what makes you think that?”  She tried to keep her voice level and light.

“You’re soft and warm,” Hawke said with impudent finality.  “And I don’t want you to move.”

Isabela sighed heavily.  “This isn’t part of our arrangement, Hawke.”

“What isn’t?”  Hawke stared at her with a wide-eyed innocence that wasn’t at all appropriate, given what she’d been up to with those pouty lips earlier.

“This.”  Isabela gestured vaguely at their current position, with Hawke snuggling her like she was an oversized teddy bear.  Cuddling led to staying, which led to feelings, and Isabela in no way desired to deal with feelings. 

“We fucked just like you wanted,” Hawke said, smirking.  “ _ This _ is bonus.”

“ _ Cuddling _ is the bonus?”  It was so ridiculous, Isabela couldn’t help but laugh.  “Not the glorious amount of orgasms?’

“Mmm,  _ extra _ bonus.”  Hawke’s arms tightened around her midsection.  “Strawberries on the icing.”

She wasn’t going to win this one.  Not without a lot of hurt feelings.  And Hawke was  _ also _ soft and warm.  The wind was roaring quite loudly outside.  She wasn’t looking forward to the trek back to the Hanged Man.  Maybe…

“Fine.  Just this once.  I guess you’ve earned a few strawberries after that performance.”  Isabela settled back against the pillows and coiled an arm around Hawke’s shoulders.  She had to stop this. “But no more staying the night after this.”

Hawke grunted a noncommittal and ran her fingers along Isabela’s sides.

“I’m serious, Hawke.”

“Sure, Bela,” she agreed lightly.

“We’re just fucking.”  Isabela tried to sound firm, but she wasn’t even fooling herself.  “That’s all that’s between us.”

Hawke hummed an agreement as she nuzzled Isabela’s shoulder, icy blue eyes bright.

Isabela’s heart lurched at that look in her eyes.  She was well and truly fucked, in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblargh is here](http://kittlesandbugs.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi!


End file.
